


The Leader

by Storia_Historia



Category: Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepertinya  sifat 'keras kepala' memang selalu mengalir di dalam darah para  Kenway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mad, yes.

     "Kita ambil jalur kanan," ujar laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua. Pemuda di belakangnya langsung menggerutu dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti sang laki-laki Inggris.   
  
     "..dan kenapa kini kau yang memutuskan jalan yang harus kita ambil??--HALO Pak Tua? Kuharap matamu bisa melihat jalur bekas kereta kuda yang berada di kiri sana." Jujur, perkataan tersebut sangat menusuk. Meskipun kenyataannya Haytham Kenway berusia 50 tahun lebih, fisiknya menipu siapapun yang melihatnya seolah dia baru memasuki angka 30 (salahkan tricorn yang menutupi rambut kelabu dan kerutan dahinya). Tapi itu tidak berhasil menipu si pemuda suku asli Amerika, tentu saja.   
  
     "Jaga perkataanmu, Nak. Aku tidak setua itu, dan jejak kereta kuda itu kuyakini hanya jebakan. Sekarang, turuti saja aku!" Haytham sudah malas beradu argumen. Hari semakin larut, salju semakin deras dan mereka berdua mulai kedinginan. Namun mereka belum mau menghentikan langkah mereka--lagipula, sebenarnya kuda mereka yang melangkah.   
  
     "Aku tetap ambil jalur kiri," Connor mengarahkan kudanya ke jalur yang berlawanan.   
  
     "Hei idiot! Apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau pikir para Templar sebodoh itu--meninggalkan jejak ??" Connor menghentikan kudanya sesaat dan menoleh pada Haytham untuk mengatakan;   
  
     "Sejauh yang kulihat, ya." dengan nada sarkasme. Haytham mengerjapkan matanya. Connor kembali memerintahkan kudanya untuk berjalan.   
  
     "Kalau kau mau ambil jalur kanan, ambil saja. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika ada hal buruk yang menimpamu, Templar! Aku tidak mau dipimpin olehmu!" Connor jauh kekanakan dari usianya, simpul Haytham. Dia--ah, Haytham tidak bisa menyalahkan sifat gen yang Ia turunkan padanya; keras kepala. Dengan berat hati, dia mengarahkan kudanya mengikuti Connor. Sang Assassin yang menyadari sang Grandmaster Templar kini mengikutinya tersenyum penuh rasa kemenangan.   
  
Haytham menyadari itu.   
  
     "Jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau salah."   
  
     "Maksudmu?" Connor menoleh ke arah Haytham melalui bahunya. Secara tiba-tiba, dataran bersalju yang mereka injak mengeluarkan suara 'krek' yang keras. Mereka menghentikan kuda mereka untuk mendengarkan.   
  
     "Kuharap itu bukan pertanda buruk--"   
  
     "MUNDUR!!" perintah Connor sambil memutar kudanya.   
  
Terlambat. Dataran yang mereka injak ambles dan salju yang longsor membuat kedua Kenway itu terguling jatuh bersama kuda mereka ke dalam jurang yang memiliki sungai berarus deras didalamnya. Mereka tercebur dan dinginnya air sungai terasa mampu membekukan darah mereka.   
  
     "CONNOR!" Haytham berhasil mencapai permukaan air dan mencari-cari keberadaan sang anak.   
  
     "Oh, kau pasti bercanda." Haytham melihat sang anak terbawa arus sungai sebelum akhirnya tersangkut di bebatuan raksasa pinggir sungai di seberangnya. Sangatlah sulit bagi Haytham utuk berenang menyebrangi sungai tanpa terbawa arus. Namun dirinya tidak dijuluki 'sang Master' tanpa alasan.   
  
Haytham sampai di seberang sungai dan memanjat salah satu batu raksasa tersebut. Hawa dingin yang sadis langsung menyambutnya. Namun dia tetap mengangkut sang Assassin dari sana dan membaringkannya di daratan.   
  
Terdapat luka bekas benturan di dahi pemuda itu. Mungkin Ia mendapatkannya saat terjatuh tadi, tapi Haytham langsung panik mengetahui anaknya tidak melakukan gerakan layaknya orang mati.   
  
     "CONNOR!!" Haytham berusaha mengeluarkan air yang pasti banyak tertelan oleh Connor dan memberikannya nafas buatan (meskipun dia agak ragu untuk melakukannya).   
  
     "Ayolah..!" Haytham tahu jantung anaknya masih berdenyut. Dan harus terus berdenyut.   
  
Usaha si lelaki Inggris mulai membuahkan hasil. Connor memuntahkan air yang Ia telan dan terbatuk-batuk saat dia dengan rakusnya menghirup udara.   
  
     "Ayah-UHUK!" Connor dapat melihat figur Haytham yang sepucat mayat di atasnya. Haytham bernafas lega begitu melihat iris cokelat Connor kembali diisi sinar kehidupan.   
  
     "Kita cari tempat berlindung, kau bisa berjalan?" Connor mengangguk.   
  


* * *

  
  
     Haytham menemukan perkakas dan jasad tak bernyawa kuda mereka di pinggir sungai tak jauh dari tempat berlindung sementara mereka; dua buah batu pipih yang saling bersandar membentuk tenda. Setelah bersusah payah membuat api unggun, Haytham membantu Connor membalut luka sobek di dahinya. Awalnya suasana agak canggung saat Connor mulai bicara.   
  
     "Maaf tidak menurutimu, Ayah." Demi apa, Haytham yang mendengarnya terkekeh.   
  
     "Bukan salahmu. Biarkan yang lalu berlalu." Haytham melilitkan sobekan kain dari kemejanya ke kepala Connor.   
  
     "dan berhenti memanggilku 'ayah' meskipun itu fakta. Nyatanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu tumbuh dan kerjasama ini akan berakhir begitu Benjamin Church mati."   
  
Connor mengangguk lemah. Iris hazelnya menatap kristal kelabu Haytham.   
  
     "Jadi, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Haytham'?" Haytham tidak menjawab. Namun dia tahu jarak wajah antar keduanya semakin menyempit. Dia tahu seberat apa usaha Connor  _menahan suatu hal_ setiap kali mata hazel itu diarahkan kepadanya. Kali ini, dalam kurungan cahaya temaram api unggun yang berkobar lembut, Haytham dapat melihat pupil pemuda itu yang melebar dengan jelas. 

 

Oh. _Oh._

 

Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Napas hangat pemuda itu bisa ia rasakan di kulit wajahnya.  


Dan selanjutnya, nafsulah yang memimpin mereka. 


End file.
